betrayed,but a with a new life
by percy-love
Summary: percy is betrayed but unlike other stories he will not meet a powerful beings he just starts to get new friends and use his gift to start a new career its fun you gotta read it.give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

... My life sucks, well its been great, but this (singular person) person comes and destroyed my entire life in the blink of an eye. But no more talk about him You are. certainly wondering who I am. I am Perseus Jackson My greatest achievement , defeating Kronos, savior of Artemis, bearer of the sky, returner of the golden fleece, defeater of Gaia. But how did this tragedy befall me? Well let me tell you.

flashback

I had just came back to camp half blood for the summer, a day earlier than usual, lucky me skipped skool, cause i was really excited to see all my friends again especialy Wisegirl and to give this (again singular) beautiful owl necklace to wise girl.  
I stopped when I saw a lot of campers crowded in the arena, I walked over there and saw most of the gods there. Acting all goofy and joyful busy complementing this raven haired, ocean blue eyed, kid. I even over heard some of the counsellers (for even more dramatic effect) talking about him.

"...Heard that Poseidon trained him since he was young..."

"...Killed the hydra when he was coming here..."

"...Better than Percy..."

I was really stunned that my dad had hid another, child and never even told me, I should be mad but I'm too excited to care. I always wanted to have a brother or sister, Later that night at the pavilion i didn't see Annabeth, so I went to the beach to relax since some of the campers was not even looking at me, but in the corner of my eye i see a flash of gold hair and proceed to walk towards it, with both my eyes i see Annabeth making out with some dude, with raven hair and a tanned olive body. This was the first time I've seen my Wise girl today. I was standing about 30 feet away, They heard the rustling of the bushes I made and speedily stood up drawing their weapons,

" You think it was percy?" He said with disgust.

"Oh forget Percy, you Patrick are so much better!"

"Then break up with him."

"Okay love."

i turned around and run like I have never ran before. Dropping the Owl necklace I had mad for her.

Hermes and Apollo stopped me.  
Apollo stood before me and began to speak in a very depressing tone.  
"Sorry Percy, about what happened, we want to help you somehow but I don't know how. So i give you the gift of being able to play any instrument and sing like an angel." What? I had no idea how these was gonna help me, but i was greatfull so i just smiled.  
Hermes perked up when he saw it was his turn to talk too me, probably because he saw me as a friend and some one to talk too about his favorite son, Luke.  
"Percy I don't know what to give you, so i give the gift to tell through peoples lies, and make a great business man" I thanked both of them and was about to go when Apollo stopped me and gave me a bead necklace with many instruments on it, he said if I tug on any of them they would appear and tug at them again to disappear. what i they did not tell me was that they made my hair bangs fall half way to my eyes with more height and great body and really does it really look like i need that.

End flashback.

so thats how my life got screwed up.

**hope you liked it i will continue soon i promise thanks and review**


	2. Chapter 2

i was walking away from camp so i don't trash it, i mean a guy saves the world and they are like what whatever, but when another guy he was trained since young and kills a hydra they are kissing up to him i mean i killed a furry when i was twelve ,not to sound cocky or any thing.

so where we ,right i was walking in these park when i saw these really talented guy playing a guitar( he was about 6'4 with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes and cute dimples ) and i knew the song it was about a breakup and i got caught in the moment and sang along.

_Here's the thing_  
_We started out friends_  
_It was cool, but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_  
_You're dedicated, you took the time_  
_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_  
_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_  
_And all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Is how I picture me with you_  
_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_(**i went and stood right beside him )**_

_But since you been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_  
_Since you been gone_

**(people started to gather)**

_How can I put it, you put me on_  
_I even fell for that stupid love song_  
_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_  
_How come I'd never hear you say_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_Guess you never felt that way_

**(started clapping)**

_But since you been gone_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_  
_Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want_  
_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_  
_Out of sight, out of mind_  
_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_  
_Again and again and again and again_

**(some started to sing along )**

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get, I get what I want_  
_I can breathe for the first time_  
_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_  
_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_  
_Now I get (I get)_  
_You should know (you should know) that I get_  
_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_  
_Since you been gone_  
_Since you been gone_

now they clapped really wild. Then they started to move after about ten minutes and once they were sure we wouldn't play another song.

"hi i am Ethan and i must say you have a really nice voice people would think you were a siren"

"hey, i am Percy nice to meet you you are really good with the guitar too" seriosly how could he compare me to that those things.

"you knew here i haven't seen you before " Ethan asked.

"no i only come here for the summer" i answered back.

"so am i gonna see you again tomorrow" sure i said its not like i have something to do any way ,right.

"so same place, same time " i asked.

"ya,see you tomorrow Percy " he said as he packed his things and left.i guess i made a new friend today.

**hey guys here is the next chapter hope you liked it next chapter is where piper comes in and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys liked my previous chapters ,I am gonna post two more chapters and see if people like it then i am going to stop if you don't**** like it so review and tell me what you think (enjoy) **

* * *

so i am sitting on a bench thinking where i should g, not to my mom i want her to be happy with Paul and i cant drag monsters to her house . while i was thinking i didn't see someone was coming towards me until she said "hey" in a soft voice. i didn't have to have to be a loud or soft voice to scare the Hades out of me.

" hey ,can you make some noise when you are walking you scared me"

" sorry didn't mean to" she said with a beautiful voice .(** i don't really remember how she looked like so just insert a really pretty face in your head)**

"what are you doing here " i asked her i thought she would be with Patrick or something.

"nothing i saw back at camp when you followed Annabeth saw her kiss Patrick sorry about that too ,i was gonna follow you but i saw Apollo and Hermes talk to you and then you were singing so great i didn't want to stop and i went to get you a hot drink while you thought of what you were gonna do" she stop rumbling and gave me a hot chocolate milk nervously.

" and i thought of something to make you smile " she said grinning so cutely.

"oh ya, bring it on" i answered back . And she went to a bench in front of me and said "cue drum roll" she said and i was laughing slightly but i asked her what she was doing but she ignored me and started singing.

_Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy,_  
_I'd like to clip your wings off so you can't fly._  
_I am in love and it's crying shame_  
_& I know that you're the one to blame!_  
_Hey hey, set me free_  
_Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me._

( **she came and started dancing crazy in front of me)**

_I can't do my homework and I can't think straight_  
_I meet him every morning, 'bout a half past eight._  
_I'm actin' like a lovesick fool._  
_You even got me carryin' his books to school_  
_hey hey, set me free_  
_Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me._  
_You mixed me up for good right from the very start._  
_Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart._

(**i got up from the seat and started dancing and singing with her )**

_You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,_  
_and I don't feature what you're putting down._  
_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,_  
_the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine_  
_hey hey, set me free._  
_Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me._

(**now we were skipping these stairs we found )**

_You've got me jumpin' like a crazy clown,_  
_and I don't feature what you're putting down._  
_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine,_  
_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine._  
_Hey, hey. Set me free_  
_Stupid cupid stop picking on me._  
_Hey hey, Set me free_  
_Stupid cupid, stop picking on me_.

(**and now we were laughing like crazy by our childish dancing moves )**

"wow good looks charming powers and a nice voice you sure are have nice talents" i told her still giggling.

" you see you should smile more often you have really cute dimples " she said (**sorry but i love guys with dimples they are so cute )**

"ah so you think i have cute dimples" i said just to tease her . which a earned me a kick in the stomach .

"hey" she screamed oh i am so dead i started running and she was running after me .

..

..

After a while of running and teasing and screaming we reached camp half blood.

" wanna meet tomorrow too" she asked just at the top of the hill.

" sure at the park at two OK"i said with a smile.

"alright then see you tomorrow" she said with a smile and waved her hand and got in side camp.

i turned back while thinking about piper i guess my breakup with **her** wasn't so bad after all but the pain hasn't completely healed yet.

**so what did you think and next chapter should ** **it in piper's pov or Percy review and tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i am back so enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

**Percy****'s**** pov**

****While i was walking back i thought of getting a job and getting and getting a small apartment but until I find a job where am I gonna..., I saw a bright light in front of me way ahead though so I don't turn to ashes 'great what now i thought' while walking to the god surprisingly it was Artemis. I bowed down since she was one of the god i still liked.

" hello Persues how have you been doing"

"fine, lady Artemis ,is there anything you would like me to do " I said.

" no just wanted to offer you a place to stay in my hunt until you find a place to stay" she answered back. I was shocked here Artemis the goddess who hated men offering me home.

"thank you, my lady i appreciate that "

"no need to thank me, just close your eyes while i teleport us there " she said with a small smile,and teleported us there. I will would like to say I got a warm welcome but i would be lying every one there was shocked to see me there at first but the shock into a Thalia stood up and bowed to lady she turned to me and asked

"Percy what are you doing here"

" he is gonna be stayed here for a while,and please don't ask to many questions Thalia"she said after she saw Thalia open her mouth to speak. Artemis told her hunters to prepare a tent for me and something else that i zoned out , then she left for a meeting on Olympus. The girls were glaring at me especially Thalia i guess she thought i broke up with her , but I didn't want to explain so I just went to a new tent they made wile the glaring competition was on since its been a while since i slept so i just lay on the bed and slept.

* * *

dream zone.

i was on a soft sofa near a fireplace(I **don't really know what it is called sooo )****  
**

**"**hello Percy" i heard a soft motherly voice.i turned and saw lady Hestia. i bowed and smiled at her.

" hello you hero , i just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my champion." she told me ,to say i was exited was an understatement,I was jumping up and down but of course on the in side i just smiled on the outside.

"of course I would love to" i answered truthfully. Then she sent a flame of fire to me and i instantly felt warm.

" there, now since you are my champion you can start fire, cook food and you know anything that i can do ,oh and since i give hope to people you can also do that and also take a way there hope to and make them go crazy even gods but i advise you to use it wisely" she said that and I just bolted up from my bed.

**end of dream zone**

* * *

When i woke up it was 6:30 so i got to the kitchen and made a buffet breakfast as a thank you to i was done it was 7:31 so i went to the forest and brought some woods for the fire place and started the fire i got out picked some flower and decorated the table that held the buffet and a neat way when i was done i covered the food and went to my tent to change some clothes Artemis got me yesterday i saw it when i woke up and went out to find some jobs but before that i took a pretty cake with me that i made for piper it was a cheese cake with flowers around it and a lotus in the middle it that when she opened the box the lotus flower would burn blue and wither away in a beautiful way and the other flowers the same but with green fire. it was really pretty.

I didn't know how to give it to her so i asked my lady Hestia if she could transport it for me in her desk near her bed but to enchant it so the other Aphrodite girls would not open it and i left a note that said thank you by stupid cupid i am sure she would know it was me but nobody else.

**so how was the chapter i hope you liked it, and please don't criticize me for getting my punctuation wrong i just came from Africa i am still learning to English and i am thirteen too. please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Drew's pov (didn't see that coming did you )

I woke up extra early cause I need to work on my hair. While walking to the bathroom I smelled these beautiful sent. when I found out that it was coming from piper's area , I went there slowly and careful not to attract any attention to my self. I found a box with a letter attached to it so what do I do I open it and read of course. It said(thank you by: stupid cupid) really who is stupid cupid and I have to find out what is in that box. So when I try to touch it though my hand felt really hot and when I tried it again and it felt hotter which on for a few minute but I got so mad I just snatched open the box which burnt my hand so I screamed. And around the cabin every one started getting up.

Piper's pov

I woke up to a really girly scream. I saw drew holding her hand next to my bed, what she is doing here I have no idea.

"what are you doing here" I asked getting some nectar for her wound or anything she is screaming about.

"I woke up to do my hair and something smelled great and when I saw it was the box but I cant touch it" she answered. So one of my sisters tried to get to the box but she couldn't touch it and three others tried but they couldn't.

"here is what I found" she said taking a paper next to the box, she said "thank you by stupid cupid". stupid cupid I think I know who that is it's like at the tip of my tongue but I cant seem to get…ohm stupid cupid I remembered the song I sang with Percy. A small smile got it's way through my lips and my sisters looked at me curiously as I started making my way toward the box. I opened the box and found a really pretty cake in it. Oh my gods these is the prettiest cake I have ever seen as soon as I opened it the middle flower and the one's around started to burn and wither away beautifully than the cake was decorated with pretty decoration wow Perce I didn't know you were great at cooking. I got a spoon from inside the box in a ribbon and tasted it, it was great, it just melt it your mouth. I let my sisters taste it and they were squealing saying it was really great and I was really lucky to have a boyfriend these sweet ( they are Aphrodite's daughters what do expect ) . And you know what I will do I will let Annabeth test what she missed out on.

**SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys these is chapter six,hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Percy's pov

Right now I am looking for jobs so far I have collected two posters one as at a cafe and one as a delivery boy. I am heading towards the place where they are hiring a waiter. when I went there the place really pretty but one where usually mostly teenagers come to. There are dark and white paintings of wings that were really big and in one corner there was a pretty flower, on the outside was a sign with lights around it and 'Flower boys' in the middle, oh ya the poster said they were only hiring males.

"can i help you,we are not open yet " I turned around as I heard the voice, before me stood a good looking teenager with black hair that were cut short. He was wearing a button up shirt and a skinny jeans.

"Says here" I showed him the poster " that you are hiring" I told him.

"oh you are looking for a job" he said " talk to Alex over there he is the one hiring and i am Johnathan by the way johnny for short" he said with a nice smile that was welcoming.

"hi I am Percy, Percy Jackson, nice to meet you " i said then gave him a small smile and went to talk to Alex.

"hi I am Percy are you still hiring"I said hoping he would say yes.

" ya we are you don't have to give any paper work as long as you can do something that will make us want to hire you" he said.

" I can cook or clean up or play any instrument and sing for entertainment" I said.

"you can cook " he said looking to my eyes "what can you cook".

" I can make anything but since these is mostly a break area and for breakfast probably cakes, waffles and cupcakes."

"okay go to the kitchen behind that wall that's the test you pass you get the job"he said. I nodded my head and to the kitchen ,it was really neat and pretty must have cost a lot I guess they still didn't get a cook cause they just opened up.

.

.

I finished the cake and put fruits around it and heated the waffles that were finished earlier and went to them. Since the people haven't started coming yet they were just sitting around a table was Alex and Johnny but there were also two others there one had a long black hair with chocolate eyes with a small cut on the cheeks and another one had his hair fall to his eyes like mine but his was tamed mine was not, when I set the taste on the table johnny started acting hyper and started eating than his smile grew more (if that was possible at all)and started praising me than the others started eating too and they all had approval written in their face which made me happy.

Alex turned to me and said "congratulation you will be the cook of these place you are really talented he said" smiling.

"great, so when do i start" I asked him almost jumping from joy, totally forgetting about the mythology world.

"tomorrow" he said "you will work from seven to one thirty and start again at two forty since you are the cook and end at six" he said slowly so I can remember it.

" sure " said I was getting ready to leave when johnny introduced me to the other guys .He said the one with the scar in his cheek was cannon and the other one was cash (yes as in a name ).

I left the cafe after I said goodbye and headed to the park were I will be meeting piper and Ethan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am back. I really hope you like the next chapter. And please review.**

I walked to the place were we where supposed to meet and I see Ethan was already unpacking his guitar. Piper was sitting down on a like she was waiting for she saw me her eyes brightened and she came over and hugged me.

" hey whats up. " I said chuckling at her silliness.

" oh my gods , Percy, did you make that cake it was amazing ,how did you make it. And were are you staying .. "she was gonna continue but I held up my palm in a stop sign.

"whoa, pipes, one question at a time please."I said smiling playfully at her.

" sorry, I think I got over excited" she said making these cute face.

" OH, I remember I should introduce you to someone,come on . " I said as I dragged her to where Ethan was.

" hey Ethan, is it OK if a friend of mine sang with us and don't worry she has a nice voice."I said to him as we shook hands.

" sure. and who might this friend be." He said smiling at piper.

"oh, Ethan this is piper, piper this is Ethan." I said introducing both of them.

" Is she your girlfriend. you got lucky she is really hot "He said with a wink. I was totally red and piper was choking on the water she was was laughing at both of us now while I glared at him which made him laugh some more because I was still red.

" why don't we just start singing."piper said with a glare so scary . OK I understand her glaring at Ethan but seriously what did I decided after a while that I would. She would dance and Ethan would play the guitar. But we haven't picked a song yet.

" how about as long as you love me by Justin " piper said after a while of thinking. I was about to say no but she gave me really sad face so I nodded.

" OK then lets start " Ethan said playing some chords. after we were all set up we started.

As long as you love me _[x3]_

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (love me)

I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa"  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

we finished as every body cheered us on and left money on the guitar case. Piper was great ,i guess the other time she was dancing silly just to make laugh.

"that was great you guys, we should do this again don't you think " piper said so excited. we both nodded. Ethan said that since we helped we should get some of the money that the people left. I was surprised cause i thought it would be few dollars but fifty five dollars is a lot . I took a twenty for taxi's and some random stuff that I want to buy on the street .Piper took seven, she didn't want it even we had to force her.

Ethan said he was going on a double date his friend set him with and left. I was walking Piper to camp half blood she said bye and told me bye and told me to visit my mom I took her advise and went on a cab to moms Paul opened the door he looked very tired and nervous .though I didn't notice since I was very happy. I said hi to him and went to mom's room. I stopped on my tracks cause what I saw really shocked me. mom was sleeping and she was really pale and not cold pale but sick pale. she looked like she has dehydration. she had really chapped lips.I knelt next to her and took her hand.

"Mom, what happened. are you OK? "which was really stupid since she clearly was not OK.

"I am OK Percy don't worry" mom said in a weak. Did she think I cannot tell when she is sick. And did she not trust me enough to tell me what was wrong.

"mom tell me whats wrong"I said in _a tell me or els_e .. voice.

" I .. I have.." She was hesitating and it must be pretty bad if she is." I have cancer " She said wincing when she looked at my face. I couldn't think mom had cancer.I just left the house running and went to a cafe to think it through. My mom is gonna need to get surgery. And Paul cant get enough money on teacher salary I have to do I was thinking these I heard..

" I don't care just get me a guy with nice looks and has singing talent I will pay big. " She listened on the other end of the phone.

" I don't care if it is short notice just get me a guy " She said.

**stay tuned to find out more. review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am back. Enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the review but don't stop reviewing. So enjoy.**

* * *

**2 Weeks later**

So it's been two weeks since I started this I hate it. But I already signed a contract so I cant do anything. Okay so remember the woman with a bad personality. She was on the phone shouting at someone to bring a guy who can sing and has good that person is my new boss. I decided that I was gonna pay for my mom's hospital fees cause Paul's teachers salary won't be enough. And the jobs I have now won't be enough, so I decided to take the job and asked her about. And if you haven't guessed she said yes. So me being me i signed the contract without reading it. And if you haven't guessed again there was something i didn't read about or she told me about and I found out the harsh way.

Flashback

Here I thought I was just gonna sing at some odd place right. As usual I was proved wrong. And guess what was the job I signed up for. So basically there is a business thing that has people boys or girls who are handsome and have a special thing they do like cooking and singing and that other stuff. So someone rich like sees an album where there is a picture of you. And like they borrow the one they like and like tell people whatever they want like, they are lovers, we are dating or he/she is my servant and you do whatever they tell you to do. Do you know why they do that,so like they say they have a boyfriend,lover, servant. That is so handsome and can do this and that. And when their friends tell them to she him/her. They come to this place and find what person is suitable for their lie. So back on topic, This woman boasted to her friends that her daughter has the perfect boyfriend of all time. That he is handsome and can do this can do that that.

So I thought I was going to sing in a gig or something so I was dressed handsomely and brought along my guitar. It is a gift I got from the hunters for cooking for them it is green with lightning going across it in several angles bit not the kinder garden zigzag but very real looking and since it is a godly gift I never have to worry about tuning it.

So when I went there it was a restaurant a very expensive restaurant. I thought that was weird but it got weirder the person that I met in the cafe told me to sit next to this rich family and act like the girls boyfriend. She described the girl to me and i asked her why in the world would I pretend to be someones boyfriend and said to forget it and went out but she followed me and told me that if I read the contract i would have known what the company does but know I have to serve for four weeks I signed the contract for three weeks but it says if i refuse to do something that I am supposed to do I get another week added to it.

So I had to pretend to be the girls boyfriend so they don't charge I cant afford it with my mom's health.

**End flashback**

So that's why I hate my job. But thank fully Piper had been there for me along with Ethan so I am fine.

So wish me luck so that nobody wants to buy my body today.

**I know this is short but this is just so you can understand about the job it is going to be a main conflict when he becomes a famous singer. And I don't if I offend any Americans with this. I love a Asian dramas and they have dramas like so ya, that's about it. thanks and review. Oh and next chapter Piper and Percy accidently kiss. So stay tuned. and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am you review.**

**Artemis's****pov **

Percy has been staying out really late and going out really early we hardly even see him except sometimes during dinner. Well the girls have no problems with that but I think there is something going on that he is not telling us,cause at night i hear sobs coming from his tent.I mean he looks like is over the betrayal cause he kinda looked happy for the first week or days or something. Than all of the sudden he looked sad. I wish he could just tell me what is going on, so i can be a great friend. He is never open anymore. I think it's cause I hate guys and he doesn't want to anger did i mention what a great cook he is, he always makes breakfast before goes and sometimes if he comes back early dinner too.I looked up since father isn't talking anymore.I always think about something at the first hour of the meetings cause well father talks and talks and talks non stop but he is just sitting there today.I hope there is no war or something series.

**Zeus's** pov.

Percy has been missing for says that he might have moved to the other side and he is planning to take I worry a lot about her she gets ridiculous ideas that can never happen. I mean personal loyalty is his fatal flaw he can't betray us and he cant control it no half blood has ever been known to control it. It is really hard bot just to be sure we need to find where he is.I looked up to see every one staring at me, usually they are doing their doing whatever ridiculous think that they want to do but i am usually boring them with my speeches so it is understandable.

"what are you all looking at" I said laughing cause they looked like a child caught stealing sugar from the cabinet.

"anyway we need to find were Percy is. "

Athena started telling really complicated plans on finding him she started calculating with physics and some staff that i haven't even heard about.

"OR WE COULD JUST IRIS MESSAGE HIM" Aphrodite yelled after a while and most of the gods had slept or had headaches by Athena's I heard a couple of yeah's and that's a surprising good plan coming of of called Iris and told her to show us Percy and an image of a cafe shop appeared.

**The**** image**

Percy went to work earlier than his usual cause there was a reservation made by the owner's friend for a party. Usually we don't accept reservations but we cant say no to the 's a birthday party, a sweet sixteen to be exact. I have put the cake in the oven now i am making the cupcakes and different types of i put the cookies in the other oven I started working on the punch and now the others have come and are decorating the place. Since I finished the making the cake I have been filling like there was someone watching guests have started to arrive and I have to go set up the instruments since I am the one entertaining.

**after half an hour**

Now the guests have all arrived and I started singing THE PARTY ROCK ANTHEM.

_Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock __Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block __Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll__Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe  
__Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano _

_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo __We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' __On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey** (some of the immature gods start singing with him)**_

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that

_Everyday I'm shufflin'Shufflin', shufflin'  
Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cashWe gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad  
One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around (**By now almost all the gods are humming along.)**_

We just wanna see you shake it now Now you wanna be, you're naked now  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, get up, get up, get up Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up  
Party rock is in the house tonight(Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good time(Put your hands up) And we gonna make you lose your mind(Put your hands up) Everybody just have a good, good, good time  
Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

**end of image**

"wow he is like the complete package,he has good looks he can cook,he can sing and he is not a jerk."Aphrodite said.

"yeah, since when does he do all of those things"I said. He was known to be reckless so how is it possible he can be patient enough to cook and when people have a good voice they show it off he doesn't sing at the since he is not with the enemy it's fine I guess.

"yeah and his cakes are amazing."said how does she know.

"how do you know?"asked Apollo. Before I can ask.

"he lives with us and he made this amazing breakfast as a thank you for letting him stay there."she said with a shrug.

"and you never said anything because..?"we all asked drawing the cause.

"well you never asked."she said looking at us like this was all our well.

"you can all go back to your duties"I said with a sigh.

**So what do you or hate review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was an i need you to vote on the reviews if i should change this into a reading with the gods story or should just continue as it was. Review and tell me.I will update when i get three or more reviews telling me what to again.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU MUST READ THIS. Ok so since most of you said you didnt want me to change it but a few said I should change it how about I make another story where it is reading with the gods but from I left it but** I** continue this as it is. So there will be a story with two ending. review and tell me of what I should do cause I really want to do a reading with the gods story.**

**And I promise this is the last author's note you will see from if you thought this was a chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys**,** sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really stuck. I had no idea what I was gonna write. sorry if it isn't as fun.**

**This is gonna be after the gods see him singing and everything. but they don't tell the demi-gods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I am just someone who who loves the story so very much. **

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Piper says I should rest for a least for a day.I agreed but still, I have to get that money for mom before her disease gets to the point where even surgery wont help and all of that is really expensive(the surgery, room,medicine) and I am no where near all that money.

Anyway we are going to be hiking on a mountain and have picnic at this cave thing piper found while looking at the sun setting since I have the gifts hestia gave me I can just snap my fingers and make anything I wish for. I usually like to actually make the food and not just find the easy way but we will be walking for two hours till we rich that cave and I will be carrying that guitar so we don't want to be carrying a lot of stuff plus we will be on a bicycle so its going to be uncomfortable.

We will be meeting at the place where we do our gigs so we can go after we actually do the gig.I thought I should help the hunters with some stuff before I go so I just finished cooking and I am sharpening the arrows right now.

I do enough money to rent a place now but I really don't want to spend money on those thing so I am gonna be staying with the hunters for a while. I wish I had a high paying job but what can I can do.-sigh- :(

I just finished sharpening the arrows (you wouldn't believe how many arrows they use)and I should really be going now I only had five min and it takes me 10 min to get there I guess they are gonna set up before I go there.

* * *

They already set up before I got there so I just took a min to catch my breath and we will be starting.

Piper will be the one singing today. She will be singing you belong with me by Taylor swift.

**"You Belong With Me"**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

I don't know why I lead most of the time. She is so much better than me she has so many audiences that you would actually think we were well known artists.

we were done with the gig so were going to go hiking walked for a an hour and stopped by a well (**its what we do in Africa to get drinks why by water when you can just get your own.)**

finally after another hour we reached the spot, we made small talk and by that I mean we have been talking about a lot of stuff non stuff.

we sat down and ate the french food that I 'cooked' and ate in silence then we talked some more and I played the guitar. we watched the sun set down but not all the way it would get dark and we would lose our way back. Its a really complicated road.

we were going down when suddenly piper stopped and went to pick a really pretty flower and I went down next to her and she turned around put the flower in her hair and was coming towards me when she suddenly fell since she was almost near me she dragged me with her too we fell down, down the hill and we suddenly stopped when there was this really big rock in front of us.

I was on top of her so I tried to get up but I think I hurt my wrist so I just fell with a yelp. Piper happened to be looking my way when this happened and I landed right on top of her again with our lips connecting. LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT THE OLIMPIANS WERE WATCHING THE ENTIRE TIME.(TALK ABOUT STALKERS, RIGHT)

**iI hoped you liked the it will eventually get better at the middle. please review.**


End file.
